the flowers that wither as one
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: The lotus and the rose watched as love bloomed and fear faded away.


Disclamer I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon or the song

A.N. also like most of my HTTYD stories this takes place in dragon city which was created by my friend Kelseyalicia

Character ages:

Hiccup: 15

Astrid: 15

 _The White Rose_

The white rose was the first sign- pure white except for a single bright green petal near the center. Hiccup found it in his locker one day, instantly noticing the out-of-place object. He'd looked at it, not caring if others saw.

Hiccup had been afraid to pick it up, not afraid of the thorns, but fearful it would fade before his eyes. The single green petal didn't seem out of place, instead it made the rose seem so much more unique and perfect. For once Hiccup didn't feel like his depression was a curse. Hiccup felt truly alive. And that's what scared him. He was afraid the rose was an illusion or a trick.

When he carefully picked up the flower, it did not disappear, instead seeming to quiver and bloom further. The rose was a part of reality, and at that moment it became part of Hiccup. As Hiccup turned to close the door, still holding the rose, a figure walked past through the hallway, long blond hair flowing, tiny cuts on her fingertips.

Hiccup didn't completely understand. All that he knew was that the most popular girl at his school had thought Hiccup was worth the pain, however minute, and Hiccup found an indescribable joy course through his veins. _Astrid cares, Astrid cares_ , his heart seemed to sing. And so it began.

Hiccup never wanted to lose the small, precious proof he had, He knew the rose would not last forever but wither slowly. Hiccup and Astrid began dating not long after he found the rose.

 _The Lotus_

Astrid had a lotus in her room, which was contained in a large hourglass. Astrid's lotus and the rose were now so similar- withering slowly, marking time- both incredibly important to the people who held them.

Hiccup had known about the lotus for too long. Shortly after the first time he went to her house Hiccup had stumbled into Astrid's room trying to find the bathroom. No sign had labeled it as belonging to her but Hiccup had known. He had felt it. Who else would have such a beautiful room? Who else's room would've would have a window looking out on a large backyard, Even the lotus seemed so beautiful that it could only belong to Astrid.

Hiccup had found himself drawn to the room, to the lotus, from the start, finding times when he was at Astrid's house he'd just sit in that room and contemplate how something so beautiful could represent someone so well.

The lotus too had captured Hiccup's attention, fascinated with the slow way it wilted, the way such a delicate flower fit a person who seemed so strong and who would otherwise be associated with flowers. When Hiccup noticed another petal at the hourglass base he would find tears rolling down his face.

Hiccup continued his visits even after the arrival of the rose, though less frequently. Hiccup wondered what twist of fate had linked him and Astrid before he realized that he didn't care. It was yet another thing that Hiccup and Astrid shared and nothing either could do would change that. Not that Hiccup wanted to.

 _Witnesses_

The two flowers always watched. The first time Hiccup and Astrid kissed, Hiccup saw, out of the corner of his eye, a lotus petal fall. Hiccup knew Astrid was aware yet there was no reaction, so Hiccup closed his eyes and put the thought out of his mind.

When Hiccup returned home, he saw another shed rose petal, wondering how it was linked; again he realized he didn't care,

When Astrid first called Hiccup by his first name, not 'dragon boy', a lotus petal fell. When Hiccup first whispered the name 'Astrid Hofferson', a rose petal dropped. The first time they said the fatal words "I love you," a lotus and rose petal simultaneously withered away. Every first the two engaged in, every time their love reached a milestone, petals died and drifted downwards.

The flowers always watched. They noticed that Astrid would be gentle around Hiccup- her kisses soft, her words kind, her touches gentle, whenever Hiccup needed it. The few times tears would leak from Hiccup's eyes, Astrid would brush them away with a soft finger and kiss Hiccup's eyes until Hiccup thought he would never cry again.

The flowers noticed that when Hiccup lost his leg and Astrid was around, Hiccup forgot about it and moved on. That when Astrid was near, Hiccup felt beautiful, and loved his missing leg, for bringing him the love he had.

The lotus and the rose saw the two draw strength from each other and pass it to there friends and family.

The two flowers watched, waited, and slowly withered.

 _Dolls_

Before they found each other, Astrid and Hiccup had been dolls. Astrid had been worshiped for her beauty and popularity, a slave to how others saw her. Hiccup was a slave to his depression an outcast among the rest of his school mates

Then they had changed. Astrid found herself protecting her dragon boy, straying from the status quo so she could see Hiccup smile one more day.

Hiccup found his depression losing its hold, slipping away, and Hiccup could be himself. When he looked in the mirror the monster in him was hazy and distant, fading away. Soon the sight of that monster disappeared, replaced by Astrid, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's chest and squeezing him tight as if she would never let go, as if she _couldn't_ ever let go.

Hiccup would turn and bury his head in Astrid's neck and just _breathe_. The lotus and the rose would wither and then who knew what hell would come about, but for now, Hiccup and Astrid were satisfied being in each other's arms, letting the world slip away.

Just breathe.

 _Breathe me in_ _  
_ _Don't breathe out_ _  
_ _Hold your breath_ _  
_ _so I can stay_

 _If I can see your smile one more day_ _  
_ _If I can keep you ever so close_ _  
_ _If I can breathe in your life_ _  
_ _and keep it from withering away_

 _Let me breathe you in_ _  
_ _Let me hold you close_ _  
_ _Let me change my ways_ _  
_ _Let me stay_

 _Let me-_ _  
_ _Breathe you in_ _  
_ _and not breathe out_ _  
_ _Hold my breath_ _  
_ _make you_ _  
_ _stay_


End file.
